1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for collecting dispensed drugs and, more particularly, to an apparatus for collecting drugs dispensed from drug dispensing boxes as a part of drug dispenser for automatically dispensing the drugs rather than manually dispensing the drugs.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, a dosage of medication based on a prescription for a patient may include various kinds and shapes of drugs. Such dosage of medication is contained in a basket, and is delivered to a patient.
The various drugs contained in one basket are collected into the basket from boxes in which the respective drugs are stored according to a kind and number of the drugs written in the patient's prescription. The basket into which the drugs are collected is delivered to the patient, and the patient takes the drugs collected into the basket.
To collect the various drugs into one basket, a medical expert such as a pharmacist needs to manually select and store the drugs according to a patient's prescription. Thus, reconfirmation of determining the accuracy of drug collection is necessary. This makes it difficult to guarantee the accuracy of drug collection, and always includes a possibility of a pharmaceutical accident. In addition to the possibility of the pharmaceutical accident, the drug collection itself is complicated, and thus it takes a long time to collect the drugs consistently with the patient's prescription. This leads to a problem of reduced work efficiency. For this reason, studies of plans and techniques for improving accuracy and efficiency in collecting a dosage of medication according to a patient's prescription, providing convenience to a user such as a pharmacist and preventing pharmaceutical accidents in advance are required.